In recent years, the quantity of information available on the web has grown considerably which has led to the development of advanced search technologies to enable a user to find relevant content. Generally, this technology has focused on finding content on the web related to a query that a user has issued. More recently, search technologies have begun to offer query suggestions based upon the originally input query. In this regard, query suggestions may be described as other queries a user may be interested in issuing in order to find better results for their original query or related to their original query.